


The Process

by CocoCrazyFangirl17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir spelt "Cat Noir", Episode: s03e21 Chat Blanc, Gen, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoCrazyFangirl17/pseuds/CocoCrazyFangirl17
Summary: What the akumatisation of Cat Noir was like for everyone involved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	The Process

He felt the akuma enter his bloodstream, slowly making its way up to his brain. His bright green eyes were wide with terror and horror, his pupils shrunken and small, as he heard Hawk Moth, the man he had only just found out that day was his father, refer to him by what was to be his akumatised name: _Cat Blanc_.

Grabbing at his head, the superhero desperately tried to drown out his father’s words, tried to fight off the growing feeling of the akuma racing to take control of him.

The process was painful; it felt as though every bone in his body was changing, morphing into his new, akumatised self. His skin grew hot, as though his blood caught on fire as a result of the evil taking over him.

_ Fight it! _ he desperately screamed at himself.  _ C’mon, you can fight this! _

His whimpers and tiny cries of effort sliced into his beautiful lady’s heart as she felt tears well in her eyes, not being able to bare seeing the boy she loved in such pure agony, but unable to tear her eyes away from the horrid sight.

His father watched his son struggled to battle against his inevitable akumatisation. Some would be reluctant to do such a deplorable act to their child, to torture them so. Some, but not his father.

To him, this was a necessary evil to getting his wife back. To him, absolutely nothing was off the cards in order to achieve that, not even hurting his own child. To him, the end truly justified the means.

So it merely amused him to watch how the superhero in black still tried to fight back, his claws digging into his head so hard it was beginning to hurt him, his tightly shut eyes doing nothing to stop the pained and scared tears bleeding through, as though it could actually do anything

But, ultimately, his resistance proved to be futile as Cat Noir threw his head back and allowed the akuma to fully consume him, no longer having it in him to fight back.

“ _I’m sorry, Ladybug_ . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love the episode “Cat Blanc”, to the point where I think it might be my favourite episode of not just Season 3, but the entire show as a whole. The fact that it’s just so unabashedly dark and grapples with the idea of such a simple act causing a horrible future, not to mention the amazing voice acting from Bryce, just shoots it right to the top of my list.
> 
> One of the things that really stuck with me when it came to that episode was Adrien’s face when the akuma first entered his bell. Unlike other akumatised victims who tend to look angry or otherwise impassive, Adrien’s face was screwed up into that of complete and utter horror, because he knew exactly what being akumatised meant for him and the people he loves. His wide eyed stare with shrunken irises haunted me when I first watched “Cat Blanc” and I’m pretty sure it will continue to do so whenever I return to watch that episode. So, I decided to write a short fic from his point of view of what happens when you get akumatised. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
